Untouchable
by Meitantei Conan
Summary: [RoyxEd][Oneshot] It's just the way they are. They're wanted and needed by the people, but they're out of everyone's reach.


**Author's Notes:** Hello all. I'm really, really, _REALLY_ sorry to those of you who read my FMA fic. I've gotten carried away with another fandom and feel as though I have left this one in the dust. But alas! I return to you with fic! Well, I was inspired (though she probably has no idea whatsoever) by **Neo Diji**. So, in some sense, this fic is dedicated to Karaaa. :P 

This piece is particularly random. Just felt the need to write, and figured since I hadn't written FMA in a while, that I would brush off the fandom a little bit. This piece is extremely random and I'm really not all too pleased with it. But it might just be that it's about _9:30 AM_ and I've yet to sleep! D **Well, don't mind OOCness** or some crazy grammar errors, if there are any. Looove to you all.

**Warnings:** Zomg Roy and Edo are together. :O

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from FMA. They belong to their rightful owners. I just like to mess with the character's minds a little bit. Only a little.

**Title:** Untouchable

* * *

Something about the man really captivated the young alchemist. Perhaps it was the way he went about things, so cool, sleek and untroubled. Even in the most terrifying of situations, the man seemed to keep his cool, voice never wavering under the pressure each minute held. 

Colonel Mustang was most certainly something else. Being a subordinate to the snarky man, Edward had once found distaste in even the smallest sort of contact with the officer. Every smirk, every snicker...Ed knew it was just a little thing the older man did to tweak the Fullmetal. The way Mustang would waltz into the office, acting as though he had not a care in the world as he explained the many events of his most recent date to an ever envious Havoc.

And, once the story was done, he would proceed to his spot, smirk promptly falling into place as many in the office grumbled about the dark haired man's strange luck with women. He was practically untouchable when he wanted to be, everyone knew that. Mustang, when he wanted something, was determined and indirectly viscious, knowing just how to seek out what he wanted. No one got in his way, either. They knew far better than that.

But there was one thing that always puzzled and often made the Colonel hesitate, a weakness, of sorts, if you will. It was the simple way the blonde exploded at the smallest of comments, the way his face reddened when he was trying to hide from an embarassing remark, or the way he always seemed far older than he really was that caught hold of those onyx hues. There was something so complex yet so very simple about the Fullmetal Alchemist that was simply...simply...untouchable.

Although untouchable was just how they labled one another, it hadn't taken long at all for feelins to spark into life within each of them. Both were stubborn and unsure of the emotions, but eventually, found that they were better off harbored than supressed. The untouchable became something very intimate and passionate, something quite touchable in itself.

"...Sir, you're late." Riza's voice was sharp and convicting.

"Yes, I know. I was...caught in traffic." Dark eyes met that stern gaze, the one that knew he was lying through his teeth. Ever since his little group had been informed of the brewing relationship between the Fullmetal and Flame, they had become more suspiscious and taunting. Well, in Hawkeye's case, more threatening would better describe the situation.

"Hmm. Traffic. Well, I have put your work out on your desk, sir. Most of which is due in quite soon..."

With one glance to Riza's fidgety hand and the gleam of that shotgun, Roy flashed a quick smirk and moved to his desk. Though, the moment he picked up the pen and began examining the documents before him, Havoc sauntered over, an all too knowing look in those eyes.

"What is it you need, Havoc?"

"Y'know, traffic really wasn't all that bad this morning..." The way he bobbed the cigarette between his lips, leaving it waving strangely in Roy's face caused the smallest of tics to start in under the Colonel's eye.

"Is that all you wished to tell me?"

A bored look only gained a smirk from his subordinate.

"Well, I was _curious_..."

"Curious, you say? Surely not..."

A snort and a roll of the eyes escaped Havoc only pushing him to prod at the officer a little more.

"About..._that_."

And a finger lifted and poked at the edge of a faint mark peeking just out of the edge of Roy's uniform. Count on Havoc to notice such things.

"And...?"

As if on cue, the Fullmetal made his loud and particularly obscene entrance, face reddened and fists clenched. Clunking heavy boots all the way to the Colonel's desk, not even acknowledging Havoc's presence, Edward slammed his hands against the edge of the desk, fierce gold meeting cool onyx.

"Can I help you, Fullmetal?"

"Give it back."

"Pardon?"

A smirk.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mustang. Give. _It._ Back."

It was when the blonde leaned over that those occupying the office noticed just what was missing with Edward's attire. Long blonde locks streamed over his shoulders and down his back, the brain non-existant.

"I think it suits you, y'know."

A low growl escaped the younger one.

"I will come over there and get it from you, asshole."

"Now now, Edward. Mind your tongue and your temper. I'm reall surprised I can hear everything you say. You have a loud voice for someone so small..."

It didn't take long for the younger alchemist to advance upon the Colonel, maneuvering around the desk and to his side.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN THE SMALLEST GRAIN OF SAND COULD CRUSH WITH ONE LITT---"

A gloved finger pressed against Edward's lips, calming him temporarily. For, somehow, Roy had moved away from the raging storm that was Edward, and had pulled the blonde locks back into the hairtie he had cleverly stolen that morning.

"Bastard."

A smirk. That smirk.

Anyone watching would surely see the emotion in those vibrantly contrasting eyes. They would be able to see that, together, they were something so very dangerous, but so very tender all at once. They would see that, in harmony with one another, together, they truly were untouchable and unchanging. They clashed harshly, but, all the same, blended so well. It was a combination that no one could surpass. The fire that fought fire was something untouchable to anyone else.

The passion they shared, no matter the circumstance, was untouchable, and they knew it.

* * *

Thanks! 

-Sey


End file.
